Trust
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Becky certainly trusts Tobey as a friend. But does she trust him enough to tell him her secret identity? For A Pencil in her hand's Valentine's Day Contest.


It was a chilly February day, and Becky and Tobey, now sixteen and very close friends, were hanging out at the playground, sitting on the swings, just chatting. It was Valentine's Day, and they decided that since neither of them had a date, or any plans at all, that they would hang out together, as friends.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quite that easy. For quite a long time now, Becky had been pondering the thought of telling Tobey about her secret identity. Her brain and her gut were arguing over the matter. Part of Becky felt that he deserved to know, especially after all the things they'd been through together and all the times Wordgirl has had to disappoint him or hurt his feelings or something. But another part of her kept in mind that she was talking about the same kid who, for years, destroyed the city with his robots on nearly a daily basis. But that part of her that wanted to trust him felt that he had changed since then, and that he wouldn't do that anymore.

"Are you okay, Becky?" asked Tobey, noticing Becky looked a little upset. "You seem sad."

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Becky said, looking up at him from her shoes.

"About what?" Tobey asked. Becky was silent for a moment.

"Hey, can I ask you something kind of important?" Becky asked nervously.

"Certainly."

"What would you do if I told you a really big secret? Like, a secret the whole town wants so badly to know, like Wordgirl's secret identity or something. Would you keep that secret?" Becky asked.

"Of course I would. A secret is a secret, and if you don't want anyone to know then I don't either. Only a jerk would spread a secret against their friend's wishes." Tobey answered. He realized it was a very random question, and suddenly wondered why she had asked such a thing. Did she not trust him?

"Why do you ask?" He finished.

"O-oh, I don't know, just wondering. It's not like I actually _know_ Wordgirl's secret identity or anything…" Becky rambled nervously.

"Becky, we've been friends for a long time now. If you have a secret you'd like to tell me, you can trust me to keep it between us." Tobey said. Becky looked up at him, surprised. She wasn't quite used to having a friend who's a guy that she could trust with her secret identity. She'd never wanted Scoops to find out, mainly because she knew he'd just go to the newspapers and tell the whole town just so he could get his 'biggest scoop ever'. Ever since she realized that's what he'd do, she made sure he didn't find out.

But Tobey was…different. She felt that she could trust him. She felt that if she were to tell him, he wouldn't disappoint her.

But that didn't make her feel completely better.

"N-no, it's nothing, never mind. I was just curious." Becky said, looking back to her feet.

Suddenly, Becky felt Tobey's finger on her chin, lifting her gaze back to his eyes. When her eyes met him, she was surprised to see them glowing with kindness, happiness, and trust.

"Look, Becky, I promise that no matter what this secret is, even if its Wordgirl's secret identity, I will not tell another living soul as long as I live. If that's what you wish." Tobey said with an honest smile on his face. Becky was surprised greatly by his action, but it only made her trust him more. It also made her sick of the debating the issue. She was sick of having to escape hanging out with him just to go be Wordgirl, she was sick of lying to him, she was sick of thinking she couldn't trust him.

She was just sick of it all.

"Okay, if I tell you this, I swear you can't tell _anyone_ else. And when I say anyone, I mean _anyone_. If this seeps out, my life will be over." Becky said.

"I solemnly swear with all my heart that I will not tell another living soul about your secret." Tobey responded.

"Okay…" Becky said, sighing. "You know how when we were younger, you always accused me of being Wordgirl?" She began.

Tobey sighed. He so hated that part of his history; patronizing her, terrorizing her. Someone who had never wronged him at all in any way, and he had decided to annoy her. It sickened him to think that he used to be that boy.

"Ugh, yes." He responded.

"Well…" Becky said, swallowing her fear. "you were right."

Tobey was silent in shock. Suddenly all the days of his obsessive crush on Wordgirl came back to him. All those moments when he was consumed by curiosity, when he just wanted to know her secret identity, wanted to know that she felt the same way about him that he did about her. That crazy feeling he got around her when he was a kid, that silly schoolboy crush feeling that had consumed him so; it all came rushing back to him.

"Y-you…I…" He began. He took a deep breath and let go of all of his old feelings. She didn't need that immature boy right now, she needed the mature, kinder-hearted boy that she had become friends with.

"I promise not to tell." He said, swallowing all other responses.

"You really won't?" She said with a small smile, her eyes flooding with happiness and hope.

"No. I promise. I know how hard it was for you to say that, and the last thing I want to do is make your life a living hell by telling everyone. I'm not that shallow." Tobey responded. Becky smiled and quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Tobey returned the gesture even quicker.

"Thank you so much Tobey, this means a lot to me. You have no idea how much better I feel, having gotten that off my chest." Becky said.

"You mean I'm the first person you've told?" Tobey asked.

"Well, no, Violet and my grandpa know. But my grandpa found out on his own." Becky explained. "I just wanted to tell you because I think you deserve to know why I lied to you all the time."

"I'd never have known that anything you told me was a lie." Tobey said simply.

"Wait, really? You trust me that much?" Becky asked, surprised.

"Why, Becky Bottsford, why ever do you think anyone wouldn't trust you?" Tobey asked, surprised.

"I don't know, I've had to lie to people for so long that the feeling of being a dirty liar has melted into a feeling that I'm untrustworthy that kind of led to insecurity." Becky explained.

"Becky, you know that lying is your only choice. It's either that or telling everyone your secret. You are the best, most trustworthy, least dirty, lowdown lying person I know. If you want to know who shouldn't be trusted, you should refer to me." Tobey said, which provoked a laugh from Becky.

"Oh, don't be like that, I think you're completely trustworthy. After all, I told you my secret, didn't I?" Becky said with a smile.

"I guess you have a point there." Tobey said with a chuckle.

The two were silent for a while, and Becky's mind was flooded with thought. Thoughts of how much their friendship had grown over the years. To think that they went from being enemies to close friends that shared the knowledge of her secret identity. She went from not wanting to spend a minute with him to wanting to spend most afternoons with him. But the only problem was the weird feeling that always came up in her gut. It was annoying, and she just wanted it to stop him.

"Well, I gotta get going, so…thanks, for everything." Becky said, standing up from the swing. Tobey stood up beside her.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow then," Tobey said. Becky gave him a smile then turned to leave. Before she could, Tobey put a hand on her shoulder. Becky turned back to him, curious as to what he wanted now.

"Hey, don't hesitate to come to me about anything that's bugging you. I want you to be able to tell me anything, okay?" Tobey said. Becky stood in silence, surprised by the statement. She just looked into his kind, friendly eyes, not knowing what to say.

So, with his hands still on her shoulders, Becky responded not with words, but by moving in and kissing him. She was surprised by the quickly spreading feeling of warmth, joy and butterflies fluttering about in her stomach.

But she liked it.

Once they parted, Becky smiled. She'd never felt so happy in her life. She hadn't even felt this way when she had a giant crush on Scoops.

"See ya." She said as she skipped home.

Tobey turned towards his own home, a giant, goofy smile on his face. In that moment, he knew exactly what it was like to have a dream come true.

**So yeah. Here's my piece for A Pencil in her hand's Valentine's Day Contest. Pretty random, took me an hour or so to write, so…pretty quick by my latest standards…review?**


End file.
